Rose's book club
by rosejadebeilov
Summary: rose and the gang have been put in a flat at court but what for they dont know who would do this to them. i know this has been done before but its my first one so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's book club.

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Vampire Academy Series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

RPOV

Right I swear I was being followed, I being having this feeling for like half an hour I don't want to start feeling like lissa.

"Who the fuck are you?" There was this random boy walking just behide me, the thing that confused me was that id never seen him before and he looked well to old to go to school still he looked like a professional guardian.

"You need to go pack a bag and go straight to the academy's private jet right now" now that's creep I wasn't going to do anything this stranger told me to do just because he looked important.

Who do you think you are telling me what to do? Where am I supposed to be going? I know I know I just said I wasn't going to go where the guy said but I was now curious about where I needed to go.

"My name is James and you are needed at court now you have about ... 20 minutes to get to the jet so I suggest that you stop arguing with me and get going."

Wow bitchy much I think I was going to get along with him, id let him boss me around anytime, anywhere. Jokes. There's only one man for me that was Dimitri belikov my mentor / lover. I and Dimitri have been secretly seeing each other but nothing has really happen just some stolen kisses here and there, but I know his control was going to snap soon and I had a plan to help it snap. I was ready to give myself to him and I wanted it to be soon because you never know when your life is going to go the wrong way and I wanted to prove to him that I truly loved him with everything I have.

"Well are you going then?" snapped me out of my thoughts.

I glared at him "yea yea whatever" I suppose I should go but I don't know if I should say something to lissa and Dimitri so they know where I am and there won't think I got kidnapped.

I decided against going to see them because James said I only had 20 minutes which I properly less now. I don't no what clothes to take. I have decided sexy outfits that are my fav and might even push my reputation even further than it already is and some sexy bras and underwear set and some corsets just in case you never no who you might walk into. Ohh maybe I should take something comfortable.

I set off to get to the jet and I think I'm about 10 minutes I hope it waited for me and didn't just take off because that would just be a piss take and I would not be happy. I was nearly there when I started to get happy and excited then I realised that they weren't mine and that it was lissa, I wonder what she was up to. Actually I don't want to know she might be with Christian.

I was walking up to the jet when I saw figures standing around but I couldn't make out any of them so I started to walk faster when I realised who was there, I couldn't believe that it was...

**this is my first story so please review and help me decided if i should carry on...**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's book club.

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Vampire Academy Series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

RPOV

Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, My Mum Janine, my dad Abe, Jill, Sydney, Alberta, Mikhail, Sonya karp family Vikki, Sonya ,Karoline, Olena, Oksana, Mark, Yeva, Paul, Zona. Ohh and then there was Tasha right at the back with like 5 guardians. Ohh this was gunna be fun whatever we doing anyway. I bet it was a ball!

"_**Ohh stop your moaning and get over here" Lissa said in my head snapping me out of my little rant. **_

"_**Yea yea im coming"**_

As soon as I got to the jet I was tackled to the floor by Paul and Vikki both trying to get to me first and observably they were gunna start fighting soon and then they did it was about whom I belonged to.

"she's mine" dimitri said putting an hand on my shoulder. I was a little taken back because no one knew about our relationship so I gave him a questionable look, I think everyone one did because he started to finish his sentence. " because she's my student and belongs to no one else she is her own person" I felt really touched that he was sticking up for me and then I remembered that I was rose Hathaway and I don't let anyone stick up for me if I was gunna belong to someone rose style.

"Hey I can fight my own battles myself and anyway the fist one into the jet wins me" Vikki and Paul started racing each other to the jet, it was so funny to watch coz Vikki's got longer legs than…

"Roza im sorry I just thought…" Dimitri started say till I broke him off. "its fine comrade I just like to stick up fro myself sometime, tho I was touched about what you said it was very sweet" I said to him and then I came up with I idea to, I was gunna play with him all through out the flight, I was gunna test his control. I looked around to see if anyone was within ear shot then leaned over to Dimitri to whisper to him." I might even repay you" I purred to him. His eyes went wind and I swear I saw his trousers tighten; he coughed then said he need to do something and just walked off. Hehe I was so mean but his face it was priceless.

"_**are you coming or what we need to get to court"lissa said then started to look around checking if everyone was here "where's dimitri? Rose what you did do to him" she had seen my guilt in my head.**_

"_**Nothing what so ever" I know she wouldn't believe me but it was wroth a try.**_

She just gave me a look and got on the jet, but at the back of her mind I could feel her curiosity about mine and Dmitri's relationship. I always wondered what she thought about it, so I decided to go in deeper and have a look but hen her walls came down and I was snapped out of her head, I looked to where she was and saw her watching me she knew I was in her head. I really should be more discreet about it.

I decided that it was time to get on the jet. I walked up on to it and noticed that everyone was already on and so was dimitri, I never saw him get on oh well! Oh and look and seat next to him, he's so lucky.

**THIS IS GUNNA BE SO FUN!**

As soon as we were in the air I started to get a headache but at first I didn't think anything of it, till an hour in to the flight it got worse and I was in to much pain and all my walls came down and all the ghosts come out, I really didn't need this now I needed to get on with my plan. A scream echoed through the jet, it took me a while to realize that it was mine. All of a sudden everyone was around me and I sisnt no what to do I just kept screaming it was like I wasn't in charge of my body.

All of a sudden my mind went blank and I wasn't in charge of my body anymore someone else was then I blanked out…


	3. Chapter 3

I am now gunna do Dimitri's point of view. Back before rose blacks out and just after the point she whispers to him. Rose's book club *Disclaimer* I do not own the Vampire Academy Series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. DPOV I can't believe roza did that to me, she knows the effect she has on me. Now im in need of a cold shower, a very cold one. I really wonder why she does this to me, to be honest I think she always testing my self control. Pictures started popping into my head of rose testing my control and immediately cursed myself, I was getting too big for my trousers and it was painful. I got on the jet with everyone else but I could see outside standing just outside the jet rose, she was just standing there looking into nothing. That was when I recognized that look she was in Lissa head. I always wonder about her just in case she was taking her spirit away. I want to help her but never know what to do. Someone sat next to me, which snapped me out of my little rant. It was roza. An hour later… Roza had been complaining about a headache for the past hour, I didn't no what to do so id just say to her "it'll go away soon" im really no help what so ever. I was just getting off to sleep when someone started scream and I sat up really fast to see who it was but I didn't have to look very far because it was my roza screaming in pain but she didn't look in control of her body, like someone else was control it from the inside. I panicked she started scream to me to make them stop but I didn't no what to do. "Someone is using compulsion on her someone please help her!" I scream at everyone that had just frozen in place. Oksana came over then to see what was going on "what is wrong with her" "I don't know she's only been complaining about a headache for the past hour but I didn't think anything of it" "That's the first effect of compulsion, I need to heal her now before it takes over her whole body and then we need to find out who's doing it" But she was to late the screaming had stopped and roza had blacked out! RPOV Oh my god my back it's so stiff, I was in so much pain it's unbelievable what have I been doing. I then realized that I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear faint voices somewhere near me but I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I started concentrating on them. They started getting clearer. "When will she wake up?" a magical voice said it sounded like an angle. I bet you im dead. Then it all came flooding back to me, the screaming, the pain, the losing control of my body then the blacking out. Omg that voice must be Dimitri worrying about me. I no forced my self to wake up and open my eyes just as a voice said "Sooner than you think" I think it was Yeva because it had an old, wise tone to it. I opened my eyes and straight into brown ones that felt like home. "Dimitri" I breathed and he pulled me into a huge hug. He smelt so good; oh it's nice to be in the arms of my Russian god. "What happened? How long have I been out? And where's the food" I can smell it" He laughed at me "what is this 20 questions, I tell you later, you've been out for 3 days and the food is in the kitchen. You never change 1st priority is always food for you." "Can I have some food please" I whispered and looked up through my eyelashes at him. God I was so hungry, id missed three breakfast, lunches and dinners. I don't understand how I hadn't died of hunger already. "Of course you can ill go get it and ill get mama and oksana so they can have a look at you" "Thank you is anyone one around, id love to see Lissa and maybe Adrian of he'll see him I want to ask him a question about spirit" "He will see you, he was so worried about you it drove him crazy till I knocked him out that is it was very satisfying you know!" "I can't believe you! What am I going to do with you" I teased "food?" I said sweetly. I could hear foot steps running down the stairs before I was attacked by Lissa, Vikki, Paul, Jill and Adrian but he was standing back looking revealed. "C.A.N.'T B.R.E.A.T.H! Lissa and everyone else backed off afraid to hurt me or something, maybe I smelled. I would have to check later. By the time everyone had sat down Dimitri came back with my food, olena and oksana, as soon as he gave me my food my stomach growled. Everyone laughed and I was sure it was at me and not with me. Dimitri had got me black bread and sausages. Mmmm! I smiled to him in thanks and they started shoving the food into my mouth as people started talking again. "I think she better don't you think? But im going to keep an eye on her for a while and no training she needs a lot of rest." Oksana said and I was about to answer but then realized that she wasn't talking to me but was talking to Dimitri and Lissa. "Take that looks of your face it doesn't look pretty". Lissa was starting to get on my nervous she was constantly picking hole in what I say or what I do. She must of heard all that because she whispered to me outside the bond. "Sorry" it wasn't very quite because everyone looked between us and looked confused. "I hate your silent conversations they always make me think your talking about me" what a surprise fireball said that. Our conversations are private and if I was talking about you then I would talk openly about you in front of you. Oh and it's alright Lissa sorry I thought that it wasn't very nice" I went over to Lissa and hugged her then went back to were I was sitting. I suddenly started taking in my surroundings and realized I didn't have a clue where I was, id never been here before. "Where are we?" I asked anyone that would grace me with an answer. "We are in a flat in court; this is where we have been sent by the person that needs us here in court kiz". That was the first time id noticed him in the room everyone had slowly made there way back in, all but Tasha I wonder where she was. "Who was the person who need us here then" I was curious and wanted to meet this person. "We don't know all they did is leave a note here it is" Dear rose and family, I have made you all come to court because there is a package that is in one of the bed rooms and I need to you open it, whatever you fine in the box then you have to do all together. There may be more people joining you in time. You won't be let out of this room till you have finished. Feeders are in a room within the flat and there are allocated rooms for each of you. Dimitri & Rse Lissa & Christian Jill & Alberta Janine & Abe Sydney & Adrian Mikhail & Sonya Yeva & olena Oksana & mark Karoline & Paul & Zona Mia & Eddie Sonya & Vikki Tasha & guardians Hope you enjoy your self You're sincerely ? "So have you got the package and have you opened it?" Lissa held it up to me I took it from her and went to sit back down; I opened it and looked inside. "WE ARE HERE TO READ BOOKS! FUCKING BOOKS!" HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT SHOULD I DO MORE I THINK I NEED MORE ROSE AND DIMITRI ACTION AND MAYBE LISSA AND CHRISTIAN HELP!


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the chapter that rose and the family start reading the book what will everyone thing? Will Dimitri and rose's relationship come out and what will they say?**

"Oh come on rose its not that bad it could be fun!" I can't believe my mum think its going to be fun.

"Okay ill give it a try, but no promises." I guess I had to try if that's the only way were going to get out of here, maybe it wont be so bad like mum said, but so help me god if they ask me to read…

"here you are rose the first book" Lissa stood up and have me the book then made her way but to where she was sitting with Christian, she snuggled deeper into his side. I then looked around to see if everyone was comfortable. I then looked down at the book but there was something on the front which took me by surprise, on the front of the book was a picture of me. I turned the book over and started reading the back.

"**She must be protected at **_**all**_** times from the fiercest and most dangerous vampires of all – the ones who will never die. **

**Rose Hathaway is lissa's best friend – and her bodyguard.**

**Now, after two years of illicit freedom, they've been dragged back inside the iron gates of st. Vladimir's academy. The girls must survive a world of forbidden romances, a ruthless social scene and a terrifying night-time rituals.**

**But about all, they must **_**never**_** let their guard down, lest the immortal vampires take Lissa – forever…"**

"Okay that's the back now who wants to read chapter one?" I gave everyone that glare the only ones that didn't look scared was Abe, mum and Dimitri.

"I will" said Dimitri, I went over and handed the book to him and gave him my man eater smile.

"**Chapter one, **

**FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.**

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me.**

"Trust you rose, what wouldn't you dream about" I glared at Eddie. "I bet that was me little dhampir" know it was Abe's and Dimitri's time to glared at Adrian. Dimitri carried on reading.

**Images—hers not mine— tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasnt my dream. **

"You don't have a rational part of you brain Rosie" surprise, surprise it was Christian who said that. "Shut up Christina" I gave him a glared that made him go three shades whiter, which made him look close to a strigoi."

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead. **

**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine; quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

"Ohh little dhampir" I glared at Adrian. Then looked at dimitri to carry on.

**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."**

**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**

**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up." **

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

"**It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

"**I had that dream."**

**"Yeah. I know." **

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate scat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window.**

"You had a cat, wow how did you manage that and why would you want one if it didn't like you?" I was just about to answer when Lissa started talking.

"It was the roommates cat she did just say that." Omg she just snapped at Christian.

**He gave me a wide berth—animals dont like dhampirs, for whatever reason—but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

"**When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. **

"Oh god rose this isn't what I think it is rose?" I looked at my mum innocently. Then I looked at dimitri to say for him to carrying on but he was looking at me sadly, I went over to him and hugged him, which took him by surprise and said "its all in the past now, I forgave you long ago."

**Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time Id given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to—" **

**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**

Dimitri looked at me with a sorry face, so I went and sat next to him and told him there was nothing to be sorry for."

"**Rose—"**

**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

"You're not like that anymore are you rose?" my mum was looking at me question-ally. "I don't think so mum, im sorry"

I could see dimitri looking very sad at the moment, it must be very hard for him, reminding him about everythimg that's happened.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times Id been drunk or high. Better than sex**

"Wow so the rumors were true" I can't believe mia would say that, I thought she knew me better. So I just looked at Dimitri to read on.

—**or so I imagined, since Id never done it.**

"Oh sorry rose I did-" I cut her off by putting my hand up, I didn't want to know.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On anon it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was. **

**Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute. **

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

**I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. Im fine."**

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "Im going to get you something to eat."**

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

"**You don't know what you're missing," I told him. **

"Wow talking to cats now are we?" I got up and started walking across the room as if I was going to Lissa and went over to Christian and slapped him across the face, satisfied by the look on his face I went back to my seat and let Dimitri continue.

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching. **

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to **

**Leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall— played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning; just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which wed rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes. **

**And a man watching me. **

"Oh my god! Rose you're being stalked" I just looked at Vikki funny, and then I look at Dimitri and gave him a huge smile. We were both thinking the same thing.

**I jerked back in surprise. **

Adrian smiled. I just rolled my eyes at him.

**A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done. **

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both. **

**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me. **

**Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. **

"Wait you were naked?" Adrian shouted, I think he's drunk. I nodded. "Sweet"

**Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door. **

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table; hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

"**You shouldn't be up." **

"**We have to go. Now." **

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did. **

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "Whets wrong?" **

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys." **

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—?"**

"Ohh you know compulsion, how do you do that?" Abe asked Lissa, I had a sneaky idea that he had an idea and I didn't like the sound of where it was going.

"Not a chance, old man" I said to him and he started sulking.

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of **everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.

"Of course you are roz… rose, I believe you can never let Lissa down your to protective of her." That was so sweet of Dimitri. Umm idea! "Why thank you comrade, your getting good with these complements, I think you just want to be rewarded all the time I knew you enjoyed our time together." I purred in his ear. He grin at me innocently but I could tell the effect the words had on him, so I sneakily put my hand just on his thigh just above his manhood and started rubbing the spot where my hand were, it lasted about five minutes till he had to excuse himself for the toilet.

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?" **

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and Id been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red keychain.**

**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

"**Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away. **

"**Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight." **

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if shed asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

"That is so mean" it was the first thing Sydney had said so far. I know who she felt about the dark creatures of night and them taking advantage of humans, but the only ones she was fine with was me and dimitri.

"**Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

"**Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered. **

**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

**But if they've found us—"**

**"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. Well just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail." **

"No, we didn't" dimitri said "we know that no". I snapped back.

**I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people wed grown up with. Wed been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom. **

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate. **

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and wed—or rather, Id—responded appropriately. Id chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but Id known how to hit a moving target. **

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"so that's how you two became friends id always wondered" that was Jill, nobody was really talking just really listening. I wonder what they were all thinking about my thoughts.

"**Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly. **

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go. **

**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

"**But you can't—"**

**"Run."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

"Talking to you body now" Christian turned to everyone else "do you think we should send her to a mental intuition" I was about to get up and punch him when Dimitri held me back.

"_Don't rose, just forget u" Lissa didn't use compulsion on me but the words had an affect._

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it— **

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy Id seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as Id figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called. **

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. **

Dimitri looked hurt. "Do you really think I think like that anymore baby, if I did thing you were hot then why would I want to do certain things to you right now. They involve getting hot and sweaty with a lot of movement and friction." I whispered to him. He was surprised by what I said but still replied. "Ohh I love it when you play dirty with me, especially when were infront of people because I can't do anything about it" I was surprised at whet he said. "Well ill have to do it more often then wont I." I winked at him and he continued

**He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

"I can get you more guards if you want Vasilisa" that was the famous Abe of course. "Please its Lissa and no thank you Mr. mazur" "then It must be abe for you lissa"

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning,**

"У вас нет выше рассуждения roza" Yeva said in Russian and Dimitri started laughing think I wouldn't understand.

**I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

"**Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her." **

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

I frowned at Dimitri and he just shook his head.

**"Im not going to—" **

**He took a step forward. Too close. **

**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. Id forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A **_**lot.**_

"**Ouch how much did it hurt?" I just shook my head at Vikki **

**Only it didnt. **

"Why didn't it?" again I just shook my head at her.

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When Id steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my Face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. Id grown it out for precisely this reason. **

"I love your hair" said everyone in the room, and then Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"So do I, it looks so sexy."

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. Returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine." Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

"Did you just use compulsion on my daughter miss Dragomir?" Omg talk about protective I loved my father but really. "no sir I didn't so-rrry" Lissa stuttered.

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat. **

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, princess"**

"That's chapter one so what shall we do know?" Dimitri closed then book and put it on the coffee table.

"I think we should have dinner then go to bed im so tired." Everyone agreed with me.

**Next chapter I will do a little bit of Dimitri and rose time and the dinner.**

**Heyy hope you all liked it **

**Translations from Google so sorry if wrong.**

У вас нет выше рассуждения roza = you don't have higher reasoning rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hope everyone enjoyed the last chapters, don't know if should carry on your not but oh well. So this chapter is going to be about when the eat dinner and rose realising that Tasha has gone, then there will be the moment when Dimitri and rose have their time together.**

Rose's book club.

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Vampire Academy Series. All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

RPOV

I can't wait to have dinner; I'm so hungry we all got so court up with the book that we never stopped for lunch. I wonder what we are having; Dimitri and his mum have banished me from the kitchen because I always eat when I help.

"Rose, everyone dinner" that was Dimitri, I literally ran to the table to get my food, to be honest I've never seen my self move so fast. "Hope you like it roza" he whispered in my ear, I can't wait to go to 'bed' now. Fun!

We were having black bread and sausages. Yummy. "This is so good" everyone laughs at me coz I had a mouth full.

I moaned.

I couldn't help it, it was just so good. I looked at Dimitri to see what his reaction was; he was looking at me with pure lust in his eyes, he look like he would take me right here right now. Oh do I wish he would but of course everyone would be a little bit disturbed and surprised coz they didn't know about our relationship, but I think a few have their suspensions.

Once everyone had finished we all decided to go to bed coz nobody had slept since we got here which was over 24 hours ago, but I had so much energy and I was going to use it all up.

Right so me and Dimitri get to share a room which is so good, I thought I was going to have to sneak into his tonight.

Dimitri had already gone into the bathroom so rushed to my suitcase to get out my corset and matching pants, I have to admit they look really hot on me, once I had then on I put one of Dimitri's large t-shirts on so he wouldn't see them at all. I waited for him to get out they I ran in, so he wouldn't have time to get to me. I needed to freshen up.

After I finished, I walked out swaying my hips as I went. I got onto the bed and straddled him. His hands immediately went to my hips, I lent down so I could kiss him, and it started out slow and full of love but soon turned out getting faster and hungrier.

His hands started travelling up inside the shirt then stop all of a sudden, I smiled realising he had found what I had on underneath. I stopped kissing him and sat up. His face was priceless; it was a mixture of shock and lust.

"Come on baby, I know you want to look" I purred. His hands started moving again but this time down, he grabbed hold of the edge and started pulling it over my head so I was now almost naked except my corset set. He growled.

He had too many clothes on so I started taking off his shirt, leaving kisses where his shirt had left.

"Roza, you look beautiful. You don't know what you do to me sometimes. All day I have spent trying to stay in control. You just love teasing me. Sometimes I don't want to keep my control, but I have to because no one knows about us." He was turning me on just by talking it was so unbelievable; I needed his inside me now.

"Comrade you can lose control now, I'm sorry about not telling anyone about our relationship if you want we could, maybe we should before they find out some other way. It's properly in the books." He didn't answer he just kissed he hard and it had so much meaning in it, love, lust, need and want.

I undid his belt on his jeans and slid the zipper down; he kicked them off somewhere else.

He flipped us over so he was on to and he straddling my legs.

Seeing Dimitri in his sexy black brief boxers made me want to do naughty little things to him. He sat there for a moment staring down at my body, his eyes hooded with lust.

"Mmm, see something you like?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course roza your so fucking sexy". I groaned he moved his hands down to my panties Rubbing and stroking my overheated skin, he slid his hands to my panties; and by then I was so wet that it had soaked through the thin layer of fabric. Slipping his thumb under the edge of my wet panties Dimitri began rubbing my core with his thumb, he stroked me sensually.

"Roza, you're so fucking wet," he moaned in his thick and totally sexy Russian accent. I felt his lips grazing across the skin on my legs, only causing more and more goose bumps to tingle all over. He slid my panties down my legs and soon enough they were off and quickly forgotten.

Oh so slowly, he slid his hands back up to my knees and boldly spread my legs wide open. Grabbing behind my bent knees on my calf, he yanked me to the edge of the bed.

Caressing and stroking my sensitive skin he set my body aflame. Kissing his way down my thigh and to my hot wet core, his mouth reached my throbbing centre. I moaned loudly in pleasure as his tongue stroked my clit. Tasting my juices, he hums "Mmm, baby, you're so fucking sweet. So good" He said.

I feel intense ecstasy as he filled my wet core with his fingers, shoving them roughly into me. I thrust my hips up.

I gasped desperately for air. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of my dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yeah baby, right there, you're going to make me cum!" I growl. My hips gyrate with the aggressive pumping action of his hand. His hot mouth massages, licks and sucks on my clit until he feels my climax. "Oh god, Dimitri I'm Cumming _so_ _hard_!" I squealed in bliss.

He continued to ram his now accumulated four fingers into me. I screamed out in pleasure and bit the back of my hand to try and contain my noises. Moaning, I couldn't help but cry out once again. "Oh my god!" I breathed. Over and over again, he thrusts his hand in harder and harder. He knows I am climbing higher; my legs begin to shake at the force and intensity.

"You like that don't you, roza." He grabbed some lubricant and squeezed it over my core. The oil was cold and made me jump and squeal. He grabbed my legs to contain me. "Roll over," he commanded.

Lying on my stomach, he drove his fingers deep into my core. The KY oil heated up with an icy hot sensation. I was completely slick with the lube oil, so his hand slipped in and out fast and wet. Moaning and screaming into the bed, I could not in the least bit contain my voice. "That's it scream for me, oh yeah, you like my hand fucking you don't you roza." He growled.

I slid my knees up so my ass was in the air. I rode his hand franticly as my core tightened up, and I suddenly felt the clench of my orgasm. "Aahhahah!" I screamed. Dimitri pumped his hand in and out a few more times before my body convulsed in euphoria.

Breathing hard and shaking uncontrollably, I rolled over and reached out for him to try to pull him closer to me.

"Fuck me, Dimitri," I gasped out. This only caused him to smile.

He paused at my breast to take my hard nipple into his mouth and suck hard, causing me to moan again. Every sensation was heightened ten fold. I took the opportunity to stroke his rock hard cock. I couldn't explain if I tried how much it pleased me to hear him finally moan. I slid his boxers down to expose his beautiful body to me. He was as hard as I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began to gratifyingly but slowly stroke him, I felt him throb in my hand.

"Damn Roza that feels so fucking good." I couldn't help but think of how good he will feel inside me.

"Please, Dimitri..." I begged. "I need you so bad," I continued. I wanted his hard cock fucking me now. I couldn't wait another second. My body ached to feel his big thick hard dick in my slippery wet pussy.

He kicked off his boxers and laid over me, pushing me further into the bed. "Yess..." I hissed, growing more excited despite my mind-blowing orgasm only a minute ago. His hot body felt so good against mine, it was just skin to skin now. I spread my legs open more and I felt his hard cock right at my entrance, the anticipation thrilled me.

"Come on baby fuck me now!" I growled thrusting my hips pushing his tip into my hot core. Teasingly he held back just waiting for the perfect time to make me his. He was enjoying hearing me beg for him. He crushed his mouth to mine as he _finally_ plunged into me, making me gasp in elation.

"Oh fuck," he growled taking in a sharp deep breath, "Mmm you're so fucking hot" shoving hard dick inside of me again.

We were breathing hard as our bodies found our rhythm together. Dimitri continued to slam into me time and time again. I rocked my hips in sync with his, allowing myself to feel him deep inside me. Once again, I was totally lost in him. It felt as though we were one; I couldn't feel where I began and he ended. I melted into the motion. The softness of his skin on mine; the love and passion I felt in every touch as well as every kiss, warmed my soul.

"God you feel so good, Roza. I love you so much," he whispered to me in all of our heat, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Oh god, I love you too!" was all I could breath out as my hands griped his hips harder, pulling him to me deeper and stronger.

My peak was coming quickly, his every thrust making me quake. "Cum with me Roza." He grunted. He felt the walls of my core clench and my body shook from the bliss of my orgasm. As I was riding it out, Dimitri continued to slam into me a few more times. As he pushed, hard, into me one last time, I felt his release deep in me.

With Dimitri's body over mine, still inside of me, we laid together, just basking in the moment. Our bodies were trying to calm down and catch our breath. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest. Dimitri kissed me tenderly on the cheek, lingering there for a long moment. My heart squeezed tightly when I felt the love through that one lingering kiss. As our breathing finally slowed down, he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Dimitri spoke his words gently, as if he was handling a priceless piece of art, not wanting to break it. No doubt in my mind that he truly meant it.

I smiled a genuine smile that showed love in my eyes. "I love you too," I said warmly, kissing him on the nose.

And then snuggled up against him and fell in to a deep sleep.

**Hope you all like it sorry if its too much. Review please **


End file.
